Left Behind
by SouthOfFerelden
Summary: Cassandra Pentaghast has been left behind at Skyhold by the Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan, and she isn't happy about it. Set sometime during their time at Skyhold. Cassandra and the Inquisitor are a established thing by this time :)


Cassandra was fuming. So angry that not even a few moments of reading in the Courtyard of Skyhold could cool her fierce mood. Giving up on her quieter past time she had resigned herself to another pastime. She swung her sword angrily at the training dummy hoping some time training with her blade would clear the red mist in front of her eyes before he returned from the Storm Coast. He, being the Herald of Andraste. Now the head of the Inquisition and her leader. For once her rage was not directed at the red headed Dwarf but at Lord Trevelyan himself. Cassandra cries out in frustration as she drives her sword straight through the body of the dummy.

"Lady Seeker.."

She glances up to see that one of Leliana's messengers has suddenly joined her and has come to give her the news that the Inquisitor and his party have made it back to Skyhold, as she had asked him to. He eyes her nervously hoping he isn't going to be on the wrong end of a sharp comment from Lady Pentaghast. Cassandra tugs the sword from the dummy dropping it to her side.

"You may go"

The messenger bends at the waist slightly before disappearing back in the direction he came from. The Seeker returns her sword to its sheath and begins making her way through the courtyard and past the door to the Inn. She climbs the first set of stone steps leading to the battlement, knowing that she would have a good view of anyone that entered Skyhold through the main steps without being seen. She knew he would look for her as soon as the rest of the party had dispersed. Cassandra turns to sit on the step making sure that she is out of view, the last thing she wanted to do was give him the satisfaction of knowing she was waiting for him.

"Did you see the wingspan on that Dragon Boss? I thought for certain we were Dragonling food this time" Cassandra hears the Iron Bull bellow at the top of his voice, clearly still excited about another apparent Dragon slaying.

Iron Bulls voice gets louder as the party walk through the archway and into the main courtyard. Cassandra spots the Inquisitor at once walking slower than usual beside Bull with Sera and Solas bringing up the rear, squabbling as usual it appears.

"That's why I have you with me Bull" The Inquisitor replies wearily.

Cassandra can see, even from her viewing spot, the tired slump in his posture and the way he favours an injury to his side. The time they had spent together recruiting forces and resources for the Inquisition was taking its toll on him, she knew. His determination had only grown since becoming the Inquisitor and he had shared with her many times in their quiet moments alone of his fear of letting people down that were depending on him. She knew that her believed above all else that he must stay true to his family moto. "Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed" Her anger is briefly replaced with a wave of concern for him and the thought of him being hurt ties knots in her stomach. The want to rush to his side and comfort him with her body and soft words as she had done so many times was overwhelming.

"But he didn't want you with him" Cassandra comments to herself quietly as she remembers why she was angry with him in the first place. Sera and Solace, she notices, have already disappeared into the safety of Skyhold. The Inquisitor and The Iron Bull part ways, the latter making a beeline to the Inn leaving the Inquisitor alone in the courtyard. He glances over to the training dummies, her favourite spot to train and relax when the weather in the mountains allows. When he doesn't see her there he stops someone and asks if they have seen her.

"If you'd taken me with you Inquisitor, you would know exactly where I would be.. By your side" She mutters watching him give one more look around the courtyard before heading up the old stone steps of the ancient fortress. Cassandra waits until she hears the boom of the large wooden front doors closing shut behind him and uses that as her queue to go after him. She knew it would take time for him to reach the quarters with all of the Nobles wanting a blow-by-blow description of his adventures.

_Their first few weeks together had found them almost inseparable. The Seeker and the then Herald of Andraste had been forced together because he had started out as her prisoner and as the only figure with any authority at the time he was automatically entrusted to her. Those first few days she didn't let him out of her sight, at the time he was a suspect at worst and a best the son of a noble family and a rouge that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Cassandra didn't trust him at first and it was in her best interest to ensure he didn't go missing. Of course things had quickly changed when the real threat had been revealed to them and Lord __Trevelyan__ and his mark had become a key aspect of the fight against darkness and an agent of the Inquisition. The first while of residing at Haven, Cassandra had always offered to accompany the Herald while trying to reach out to the Templars and Mages. She felt she could play a role in the field that the other three advisors couldn't. While they were busy at Haven making connections, training armies and securing supplies, she was there with him setting up camps and fighting bandits. When the pair weren't wondering the wilds of the Hinterlands or the bleak Storm Coast they were spending time together outside the walls of Haven. He would tease her, trying to make her flustered and blush. His flirting and questioning was merciless but she found herself opening up to him and telling him things that she had never shared with anyone._

"Out of the way!" Cassandra dodges a group of gossiping nobles that always seemed to be huddled by the front door, no doubt wanting to know all of the comings and goings of Skyhold. She had caught them many times whispering about her and the Inquisitor. Cassandra steps into the great hall of Skyhold, she quickly holds her hand up to Varric indicating that she doesn't have the time or patience to deal with him today. She walks down the hall of Skyhold, the leather of her boots announcing her presence and echoing off of the ancient walls. She pauses at the door leading upstairs to the quarters.

_Haven seemed like another life when Cassandra thought of how much had happened since they took refuge in the small settlement. The Seeker and the Inquisitor soon began spending their down time exploring the outskirts of Haven together or huddled in front of a fire sharing stories from their past lives. They shared their tales of lost loves, noble families and expectations that were forced upon them. Lady Cassandra __Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast__, Seeker and 78th in line to the Nevarran Throne knew all about that. Of course the whispering and gossiping wasn't far behind when the pair were heard talking about the future and their wants and dreams. It was soon common knowledge in Haven that the Herald was interested in The Seeker romantically and that she was doing a good job of rebuffing his amorous hintings with sarcastic and snide comments. Cassandra had ignored people's comments and observations on their blossoming relationship and continued to spend time with him. He was a gentleman, he made her laugh, she looked forward to spending time with him and as much as she didn't want to admit it she thought he was the most perfect man she had ever met. Of course she didn't want the rumours to change and let the Herald know that she felt the same way as he did about her._

Cassandra pushes at the wooden door allowing her access to the stairwell and steps inside. She works her way around the wooden structures that are still present while work is being done on the walls. When they first arrived at Skyhold, Cassandra thought the Inquisitor's quarters were too far away from the rest of the fort and that it cut him off from the rest of the residents at guests. Now however, she was glad of the privacy their room gave them.

"Inquisitor?" She calls out to him not hearing him moving around just up the stairs. She climbs the last few before she can see over the stone banister and see the room in its entirety. Its then that she sees him, sat on the bed with his back to her. The light from the windows that he has thrown open cast shadows across him, showing that the day is coming to and end and the sun will soon disappear behind the mountains. Cassandra slowly surveys the room. It had become like a sanctuary to them when they were home and she had become very fond of spending her time there with him.

_Cassandra knew that their job was important. Spending time recruiting and helping locals, gaining support and clearing areas of fade rifts was a huge part of their goal in bringing peace. She tried to remain professional and focused while on missions as to not be distracted by him and to remain true to their task but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He always picked her to accompany him, even if she knew in her heart someone else would be more suited to the task and be less of a distraction for him. When Haven fell and he was taken from her it was then that she realized what he meant to her. Nearly losing him and then having him returned to her before they settled at Skyhold brought them even closer together. It was then that he had first taken her hand in his and they had shared a moment together sharing their fears of losing each other after Haven._

"Inquisitor.. I.." She says in his direction taking a couple of steps further into the room and towards him. The Seeker notices that he is still in full armour and his shoulders are slumped. She had been waiting all day to confront him but his appearance now made her waver in her intentions. This room that was always filled these days with laughter and comfort was now too quiet.

_The time had passed so quickly at Skyhold, their numbers had grown and resource stocks were bursting at the seams. Everyone seemed to coming around to the Inquisition's plan and were travelling from all over to throw in their support. The number of allies grew as well as the number of people that wanted to hurt them. In that time the Herald had become the Inquisitor, the head of the whole operation, and a fierce leader he was. He had introduced new people to their team with new skills and talents but still he always took her with him and would never leave Skyhold without her at his side. It was at Skyhold that their relationship changed and the seriousness of his intentions were made clear. Cassandra had resisted at first, she had already fallen for the Inquisitor but finally admitting it to him was finally letting her guard down and letting him completely into her life. Their time alone soon became less like innocent flirting and more like passionate lovers stealing all the time together alone that they could. The pair no longer seemed to care who whispered and the stories that they told; they were finding happiness together in the darkest times. More fade rifts were opening and with the political unrest, grey warden problems and darkspawn still causing chaos, the Inquisitor and his party were always heading out to lend aid. Cassandra felt proud to be standing at her Inquisitors side. That was, until this morning, when he left Skyhold without her._

"Why did you leave me behind?" Cassandra blurts out knowing that he knows she is there. His shoulders slump further and he drops his head further.

"I'm tired, It's been a rough day" He starts before adding "Are you angry at me?" He asks turning his head to look at her. Cassandra places her hands on her hips giving him a cool stare hoping that he will get the message; yes she is angry with him. The Inquisitor sighs bringing his hands up to his face rubbing his eyes. She can see the strain on his face from where she stands. He struggles to his feet, wincing as he straightens up.

"You said you'd never leave me here" her voice falters as she tries to keep is steady. She tries to stop her anger from turning into hurt, she doesn't want to think it was only because she missed him and was worried about him. The Inquisitor turns back to her making his way around the bed to stand before her. He reaches to the buckles on his armour letting his fingers unhook his shoulder plates and leather strapping on his arms.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He asks dropping some of his armour to the chair with a clang before going back to work on his chest plate. His fingers  
fumble with the buckles and loops struggling to loosen them. "I was worried when you weren't waiting for me"

"I was busy. And Yes..Now. You promised me. You said we would never be apart and that you would always take me with you. Sera? You took Sera instead of me? Am I not good enough now for your team? What does Sera have that I don't? And Solas? He is as useful as a Nug Hearder. Did I do something wrong? We've spent all this time together and now you just leave me here to wait for you? If it's the way I fight.." He lets out a dry laugh hearing how determined she is to confront him about his decision. This only makes Cassandra snort at his response. "I see nothing funny about this Inquisitor"

The Inquisitor, finished unhooking his chest plate, lets it drop next to the rest of his armour. He bends slightly unlacing his boots beginning to tug them loose. He sits down on the edge of the chaise lounge finally freeing his feet from the tough leather. The Inquisitor looks up at Cassandra giving her a little half smile "You know you don't have to call me that Cass.."

"Yes.. Yes I do.. Inqui.." She stops as he is suddenly on his feet again and has closed the space between them. He catches her off guard wrapping his arms around her drawing her close to him. He fumbles slightly unhooking her sword from her belt casting it aside. The less sharp weapons she had to stab him with, the better. Cassandra struggles slightly in his arms and presses her hands against his now bare chest trying to get some space between them, but failing.

"This is official Inquisition business and I am addressing you as the Inquisitor. It would be inappropriate for us to conduct business.. Like this!" She pulls away from him slightly but not leaving his hold completely. "I just want to know what has changed"

"Cassandra.." The Inquisitor says quietly bringing his hands up to cup her face between his palms. She looks into his eyes seeing the twinkle of mischief that had made her fall for him in the first place. Cassandra sighs hearing him say her name in such a soft tone, her anger easing and being replaced with warmth and comfort of their close proximity. "Me leaving you behind today has nothing to do with Inquisition business. Nothing has changed and it is certainly not to do with the way you fight. You know I was impressed with everything about you from the moment we first met. I'm sorry if I hurt your pride by leaving you here, I know I said I would always take you with me. I know you want a reason for why I left you here. It wasn't because I don't want you with me, or because I don't need you in the team because I do."

"Then why Ashton?" Cassandra moves away from him not entirely sure she wants to hear the reason. The team had grown so much over the last few weeks, she could certainly understand if he felt there was someone better suited to the job than her. He grabs her hand holding her from going any further and links his fingers through hers.

"Because I couldn't bare to see the woman I.." Ashton begins suddenly getting stuck on the words. Cassandra's eyes widen slightly, it suddenly dawning on her that the next words out of his mouth weren't going to be 'respect, care, like and trust' and it dawns on her even more that there is no fear or panic attached to hearing him say it. Her brave, strong and fearless Inquisitor was only trying to protect her.

"I love you" Cassandra suddenly announces before clamping her hands over her mouth. The words had tumbled out before she had even had time to think about it. Ashton lets out a burst of laughter drawing her to him again. "I'm so sorry" she says accepting his embrace holding him tightly "It just came out, I know you were going to.."

"You are adorable, do you know that?" He smiles pressing his lips to her forehead. Before Cassandra has the chance to snort or argue with him he brushes his lips against hers as if to confirm the statement and keep her quiet. When he pulls away from her she notices the silly lopsided grin that he cant seem to keep off of his face.

"I love you Cassandra" He says, finally getting his chance to say it. "I promise I will never leave you behind again, I was just trying to keep you out of harms way. At least if you are in Skyhold I know you are safe"

"I'm only safe with you" She replies moving back to inspect the Inquisitor's injury. It looks like the corner of a shield has been driven into his ribs and is starting to turn a deep shade of purple. It would need seeing to by one of their mages and an elfroot concoction or two but at least he was safe. Another reason, Cassandra thought that she needed to be taken along. Her rouge had a habit of getting himself into sticky situations.

"You don't need to protect me. I need to protect you" Cassandra mumbles pressing her hand against his ribs to feel for any sign of breaks. The Inquisitor hisses as she finishes her inspection of the damage. Cassandra raises herself onto her tiptoes to kiss him again wrapping her arms around his neck now that she is satisfied that his injuries can wait to be seen.

"I will try not to be so overprotective" he mumbles against her lips. "I know you can take care of yourself" he continues "I'm just planning on spending the rest of our lives together, and I'd like that to be for a long time, if that is okay with you Lady Pentaghast?"

Cassandra feels her cheeks burn at his loving words. They'd discussed briefly of course what would happen when the fight was over and they had chance to go back to their normal lives but to hear him confirm his want for them to be together forever was enough to make even her swoon. Even though she still denied she was the swooning or fawning type. Cassandra nods her head making the Inquisitor smile again.

"Then tomorrow you can accompany me to the Coast. I fear what you will do to me if I don't take you with me. I saw the dummy in the yard. I've seen the way you deal with your captives and prisoners you are integrating so I'd rather stay on your good side. They warned me when I arrived that you seemed.." The Inquisitor chuckles remembering some of the times her temper has got the better of her. Cassandra grimaces at the mention of the Storm Coast. If there was anything she hated more than the cold and rain of the Coast, it was the cold and rain of the Coast with Demons.

"Angry" she replies in between placing kisses along his jaw. The Inquisitors breath catches in this throat when she nips at his skin. "But I'm not angry anymore" She tucks her fingers under the waistband of his soft leather trousers, the last of his armour remaining.

"It's a good job I know how to calm you down" He kisses her again "What are you doing?" He asks raising his eyebrow to her slightly.

"Making up for lost time, Inquisitor" Cassandra replies with a smirk. She lets out a squeal of delight as he scoops her up in his arms and carries her to their bed. All her worries of him leaving her behind gone and replaced by only thoughts of their love and them being together in the safety of their fortress, forever.


End file.
